


Chosen, Unchosen

by Higuchimon



Series: Under Comet's Tale [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Juudai needs servants.  Very particular ones.  He needs a lot of things, including an addition to his deck.





	Chosen, Unchosen

**Collection Title:** Under Comet's Tale||**Title:** Chosen, Unchosen  
**Characters:** Juudai, Snoww, Hane Kuriboh, Death Duelists||**Ship:** N/A  
**Collection:** 3-6||**Story:** 1-1||**Words:** 3,054  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX canon, I24, 1-shot collection centering around 1 person: Juudai  
**Notes:** Again, during Juudai’s rule over Dark World.  
**Summary:** Juudai needs servants. Very particular ones. He needs a lot of things, including an addition to his deck.

* * *

Juudai wondered at times if he’d just imagined living in a world with sunlight and stars. Everything about where he’d come from seemed so distant and vague. He’d never been able to properly bring himself to care too much about anything at Duel Academia. He’d enjoyed his duels of course, but when he looked back now… 

_Hollow. Empty. That’s what they were._ They’d _only_ been fun. So very seldom had they meant anything, and now that every duel meant something, he craved that with a passion he’d never experienced before. 

Even when he observed duels, these meant far more than the ones he’d watched before. Those duels had been empty and hollow as well. So many of those duels only involved a grade or a dorm change. So _worthless_. 

Dueling the Seven Stars – had he really done that? It seemed a bit strange now that he thought about it – had been the first time he’d dueled with a deeper meaning to it and he’d only had the faintest hint that such a deeper meaning could even exist. But he’d wanted to protect the fun he’d felt then. 

Having fun wasn’t really a _thing_ now. He couldn’t wrap his head around it anymore. 

He brought his attention back to the duels he watched. A tiny part of him remembered the entrance exam duels. No Chronos-sensei here, of course, but for a few moments Juudai amused himself by wondering what his teacher would think about all of this. 

Truth to tell, he’d probably run screaming from all of this. All the better. It wasn’t a place for him here. 

But here the exams had a much more intense reward than just getting into Duel Academia or not. The five winners would become his Death Duelists, the closest warriors to him. At least as close as he ever got to anyone. Being close to him meant dying anyway. Not a good idea. 

His gaze flicked over the groups out there. Seven Death Duelists, for the seven friends that he’d lost. He wasn’t picking them for any sort of parallels, though. Only numbers mattered here. 

He’d already made up his mind on one of them. Snoww’s service had been loyal and faithful from the moment that she’d knelt to him. He still considered Blume, at least a little, but he wasn’t going to trust that someone couldn’t somehow remove the control he had over her mind. Snoww, at least, he knew would never betray him. 

So now he watched for the others. He’d eliminated most of the candidates in simple physical combat. Dueling could solve a lot of issues, especially in this world where dueling was death, but being able to swing a sword or shoot a gun or cast a spell also helped resolve situations. 

_They shouldn’t all die. Not yet._ Juudai decided long ago – weeks and weeks ago – that he would kill anyone who wasn’t useful and who he couldn’t trust. So far, he’d found most of the ones who served him useful at best. Trust he would not bother with, not when it could so easily be broken. 

But useful, yes, that was worth keeping them around for. 

He tilted his head forward as the last of the duels ended – that of Belial – Marquis of Darkness – against some nameless being. At least Juudai didn’t know their name, and he didn’t think it mattered, as they faded away into sparkling nothingness. 

Now ten alone remained. His gaze swept over them all. Along with Belial, there stood Ice Queen, Guardian Baou, Talwar Daemon, Chaos Sorcerer, Cosmo Brain, Gaius the Wicked Monarch, two of the Skilled Magicians, and Chaos Betrayer. He wondered if Sorcerer and Betrayer were related in any sense, then put the thought aside as he rose to his feet. 

All ten of the finalists knelt at once. He tried not to think of how much he enjoyed that. The Death Duelists might number the same as his friends, but that was it, and no more. 

“Ice Queen. Belial. Chaos Betrayer. Talwar Daemon. Cosmo Brain.” He named five. “You are dismissed to your regular duties.” He spied the faintest of flickers in Belial’s eye. He did not trust the grand demon’s motives in the slightest. A creature this powerful choosing to bend the knee to someone else, even someone like him? Juudai would make certain to watch his back as long as Belial was in the area. 

Those five made themselves scarce as possible, while Juudai turned his full gaze onto the five who remained. Each of those buried their faces deeper into the dirt. 

“You five are my Death Duelists,” Haou announced, what little emotion he’d kept in his voice all but fading away as he spoke. “I expect you to kill as many people for me as you can, and to guide others in doing the same.” 

“Of course, Haou-sama,” Chaos Sorcerer replied at once. “I’ve traveled extensively in this world and I know a great deal about the villages and towns here.” He tilted his head upward and the faintest hint of a smile rippled across his features. “In fact...” 

Haou knew he was being invited to ask. He tilted one eyebrow upward a bare fraction. “Speak.” 

“There’s a city – almost twelve thousand inhabitants. It’s a fair distance from here, but I believe that we could reach it in a few days. I know how to bring down the defenses. It would very firmly establish that you are far more than a simple warlord: that you are the true and proper monarch of this world.” 

Haou considered this for a few moments before he bent his head forward. “Then organize the army. Alert me when it is ready to move out.” 

“As you wish, Haou-sama,” Chaos Sorcerer declared at once. At Haou’s gesture he rose to his feet and pulled the other four into a small circle, their voices rising and falling in earnest discussion. 

Haou found no other purpose in staying there. He returned to his chambers; planning such a movement would likely take some time, and he wanted to have his own deck organized and his plans made before they set out. Perhaps he’d have to confer with Chaos Sorcerer before the battle began, but his conquest plans remained simple and direct: kill anyone who resisted him. 

It worked so far for him, after all. 

At least he didn’t have to put up with Neos and the Neo-Spacians trying to interfere in what he was doing anymore. The seal he’d set on them – inspired by what Blume did – would keep them from hassling him. 

_Why don’t they understand? Why **can’t** they understand?_

The longer that this went on, the less he really thought about it, though. If they weren’t going to assist him, then they didn’t mean anything at all to him. 

_I need new Heroes, though. My deck can’t handle this world with just the Elemental Heroes._

So far he’d won. But he’d also refrained from dueling as much as he could since he’d sealed the Neo-Spacians. Snoww dueled on his behalf, and now the Death Duelists would do the same. He quite looked forward to seeing what would happen with them. 

_I can’t do that forever. I need to duel to rule this world._ So that led right back to what he’d thought – new Heroes. 

A whisper caught his attention. He couldn’t tell where it came from, only that it murmured just under the threshold of his hearing. But he caught a word, at least. 

**Haou-sama.**

His eyes flicked this way and that, searching for whatever might be the source. Said source refused to reveal itself. He took a cautious step, dark shadows wrapped around his fingers and palms, watching for any sign of what lurked. 

But there wasn’t another word, nor so much as the flicker of any awareness. He stood alone in his chambers. 

“Haou-sama?” 

Quick as a cat he turned to see one of his servants in the door, who groveled on their knees the moment that he faced them. “Speak,” he ordered, keeping his voice as bland as possible. 

“Snoww returned from her mission. She would like to speak to you, if you can spare her the time.” 

Haou let himself relax, as much as he ever did. He nodded, moving over to his carved, cushioned chair. By the time he’d settled in, Snoww stood there, Blume standing silently behind her. 

Few people bothered to mention Blume in relation to Snoww. Those who did didn’t call her the Poison Rose anymore. She was Snoww’s Shadow. Haou found that a very pleasant change. Shadows didn’t cause trouble. Shadows didn’t try to poison him. They went where their caster went and no more. 

“Haou-sama,” Snoww greeted him. “I bring news from my travels.” She’d been searching for any sign whatsoever of Johan’s presence. Juudai didn’t expect to find it, but perhaps somewhere, the Gem Beast deck rested, and he could at least have them. 

Decks stayed behind when someone died, didn’t they? They could tell him more about who it was that killed Johan. Brron hadn’t told him anything more than Johan having died in the arena. Whoever killed him, no one seemed able to reveal. 

But now, news. He didn’t let himself appear excited. He didn’t dare. He simply waited. 

“Unfortunately, there hasn’t been any sign of the deck you desire, nor anyone who would confess to being the one to have defeated the one you seek.” 

Again Haou’s fingers flexed, the tiniest of movements alone betraying his thoughts. He’d already asked everyone here, tearing his way into their minds to be certain that they knew nothing. Snoww honestly reported that she’d not been in Brron’s arena until after Johan presumably fell against whoever that mystery opponent was. She would have told him otherwise. 

His gaze flicked to the windows, spying certain monsters flying by. Those were part of his defenses. Anyone who came by air would have to bypass them. That would be all but impossible. It also gave him something to think about when everything became too overwhelming. It was a little like being at Duel Academia and watching the seagulls swooping in the sea-scented air. 

He’d rather not think on that often, either. It started hurting him and he preferred the safe comfort of the school being an illusion of the past. This was his world now, his home, and he would bring it to heel. 

_Snoww can’t read minds. People can lie to her._ He trusted Snoww, at least as much as he would ever trust anyone else. But all of those people that he’d never met and who didn’t yet fear his name enough not to lie to those who served him… 

A familiar trill stirred up his attention and he refocused to see Hane Kuriboh staring at him before he nudged again. He understood very quickly. 

“You want to find Ruby?” If anyone could do it, then perhaps it would be Hane Kuriboh. Hane Kuriboh could likely track Ruby anywhere after all that time they’d spent sparring and tussling with one another. Juudai suspected Hane Kuriboh wanted to find who’d killed Johan at least half as much as he did. 

Hane Kuriboh bobbed in agreement, whistling happily. Juudai rested one hand on his partner. At least this one hadn’t ever turned on him, not for so much as a moment. Hane Kuriboh’s presence in his deck saved him more than once already, especially in this world. To let him go now… 

But it could work. Juudai finally tilted his head forward. He wasn’t going to enjoy being without Hane Kuriboh, but the information he could bring back would be important. The thought of letting whoever had been responsible for Johan’s death get away without punishment wasn’t one he enjoyed. 

“All right. If that’s what you want. Come back if you find out anything. I need to know.” 

Hane Kuriboh trilled more in agreement and bumped against him for a few moments, then zoomed out the window. No one here would bother him, knowing that Hane Kuriboh lived in Haou’s deck. If anyone out there bothered him, then Haou would see to it that they regretted it before killing them. 

Snoww stood there silently, almost as quiet as Blume. Once Hane Kuriboh could no longer be seen, a small amused chuckle sounded. “He may well do better than I did. People won’t pay attention to something as cute as he is.” 

Juudai nodded. He slipped his helmet off and set it on the table next to him. “I chose my Death Duelists,” he said, tired of even thinking of Johan and the Gem Beasts. “Chaos Sorcerer told me of a city that I can conquer.” 

“The city of Alane? I’ve been there.” Snoww mused. “It’s very well defended, but I think you have an army strong enough to break through it.” She paused. “However, you do need a deck. A better, stronger deck than what you have now.” 

“I know.” Haou pressed his lips together. He wasn’t going to ask for help. 

“That I can help with as well. I didn’t find your companion’s deck, but I heard rumors of a village of Heroes.” 

She leaned forward the moment that Juudai turned towards her. “_Evil_ Heroes.” 

He would need to be evil in order to defeat evil. So far he’d not shied back from killing or ordering others to kill. The idea of having Evil Heroes in his deck… 

A tap came on the door; the servant had returned. Again they dropped to their knees as soon as Haou turned towards them. 

“Haou-sama, Chaos Sorcerer would like to speak to you, if it’s allowed.” 

Haou nodded, preparing quickly for more important matters. There weren’t much more than his deck, but this might qualify. 

Chaos Sorcerer entered, kneeling without hesitation. “Upon review of your troops, Haou-sama, I feel that your assault on the city of Alane should be delayed for a short time. There are several smaller towns and villages that should be absorbed first, in order to increase your army. I also would like to send for my sister, Chaos Hunter, to join us. Her skills and that of her lover would be very useful to you.” 

Haou did not hesitate on that. “Do as you will.” Perhaps this would give him time to track down that Evil Hero deck. Such a concept intrigued him more and more with each second, and he suspected that Snoww understood that, with how she looked at him, a pleased smile hovering on the curves of her lips. 

“Thank you, Haou-sama. It will not take long for them to arrive here. I’ll bring them before you when they do.” 

He backed out quickly, keeping his head down. Haou made a note; Chaos Sorcerer could be even more useful than he’d thought. To produce new allies on such short notice, as well as determining that the army wasn’t ready as of yet and how to change that – useful indeed. 

“I noticed that Belial wasn’t chosen,” Snoww said once it was just the two of them again. “May I ask your reasoning? He’s quite a powerful warrior and duelist. I would think he would make a valuable member of your inner circle.” 

“Too powerful. He seeks to rise above his station, while pretending that he’s doing no such thing.” Haou traced his fingers across his helmet. “I don’t trust him.” 

Snoww nodded. If she had any other thoughts on the subject, she kept them to herself. 

But he had something else that he wanted to speak to her about. “I’ve also chosen you. I want you to travel more, however. Learn whatever information will be useful to me and bring it back. That will be your mission as my Death Duelist.” 

Haou thought he’d actually surprised her with that. She bent her head in quick acceptance of his words, regardless of that surprise. 

“As you wish, Haou-sama.” 

Snoww wasted no time with anything such as vows of service or adoration. Instead, she crossed over to a map of the area hanging on the wall. He’d picked that up from Brron’s fortress before he’d brought it down entirely, rending it to nothing more than dust and ashes. It wasn’t as detailed as it could have been – he’d found several small places that weren’t marked on it – but it served reasonably well for now. 

She traced a few points with the tips of her fingers, tiny streaks of ice following for a few moments, before she indicated one particular place. Haou came over to stand beside her, looking at it. 

“According to my reports, this is where they are. They very seldom interact with those around them. One presumes they grow their own food and make their own necessities. They could easily be gathered into your army without disrupting more than you wish to.” 

Disrupting hadn’t ever been a concern of his. But he stared thoughtfully at the point that she’d indicated. He’d never been in that area and it didn’t look as if it held anything useful. Brron hadn’t marked more than a few locations, usually those that represented places warriors could be recruited from, willingly or not, and certain landmarks, such as rivers and mountains. Resources weren’t an interest of his. Or hadn’t been, at least. 

He nodded. “I’ll see to it.” He wondered what it would be like there. What defenses would he have to overcome to get there and how much of a fight would they put up before he brought them to their knees? 

Evil Heroes. Perhaps more than anything, he wondered what they would be like in his deck. He anticipated finding out, and the sooner the better. 

“Of course, Haou-sama,” Snoww agreed. “Would you like for me to accompany you?” 

He considered for a few moments before he finally shook his head. He would need to do this on his own. His heart murmured to him that the Evil Heroes would not respect him for a moment if he came there with even so much as one servant. 

Why it was important that they respected him he wasn’t certain. He decided he would worry about it another time. For now, it drew closer to the time designated for lunch, and he wasn’t going to march off to battle on an empty stomach. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** So, yes, next week, the Evil Heroes. And if I do it right, the final Death Duelist. Anyone wanna guess who I have in mind?


End file.
